Id lie
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Haley has feeling for her best friend Nathan of ten years. Instead of telling him she sing it to him. (Taylor swifts song Id lie.)


**I'd lie**

"Hales are you ready to go? You have to be at tric in twenty minutes for sound check." Nathan walked up to his best friend,Haley's door and knocked. She didn't answer so he walked in. She was under her vanity humming to herself.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Im so nervous Nathan. What if I choke or mess up or they hate me?"

Nathan knelt in front of her and pulled her from under the vanity.

"Hales, you are an amazing singer and you won't mess up. I'm sure your song is great and I know your going to be." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Now lets go so you aren't late."

* * *

"Hales. It me your best friend." Brooke knocked on Haley's dressing room door. She yelle for her to come in.

"Your nervous." Brooke said.

"Very. He is going to know its about him Brooke. The song. It makes it so obvious. I can't sing iT. I will just do a cover." Haley rushed out.

"Haley Bob James. You are in love with my brother and I will push your ass out on that stage of I have to. You need to tell him, we'll in this case sing him how you feel."

Haley nodded then the stage manager got her. Peyton announced her name and she walked out on the stage.

"Hi everyone I'm Haley and I'm going to sing a song I wrote. This is my first time singing in front of a crowd so bear with me." Then she began singing.

"

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

_[chorus:]_

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue,

born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful,

he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_[chorus]_

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful

he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie"

Nathan stood there stunned. He knew right away the song was about him. Everything described him. Everyone clapped and Haley walked off the stage. He had to find her.

He walked back stage and knocked on her door. She yelled for him to come in.

"Hey." He said. She turns around and looks nervous.

"Hi." She says back.

"You were great. Your song is great but I think we need to talk about that."

"Yeah. Look I just write stuff." She shruggs her shoulders and sits on the stool.

"Hales, it is obviously about me. Everything described me. You are the only one who know I play guitar. Do you love me?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I always will Nathan."

"I love you too Hales."

"No Nathan you don't understand. I'm in love with you. I don't write a song about just anybody. I have been in love with you for awhile but then you started dating Bevin an I just tried to push them aside but I couldn't."

"Im in love with you too Hales. I dated Bevin to try and get over you. She wasn't anything like you. She was needy and only wanted sex. I didn't want that in a girl. All I want is you." He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. She stood on her tippy toes and slowly leaned into the kiss.

Nathan slowly pressed his lips to hers. They moved their lips together. It was the most earth shattering kiss either one have felt. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When air became an issue they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"God your beautiful. I'm glad to be able to call you my girl now." Nathan quickly kissed her lips, but it was quick.

"Your girl? So does that make me your girlfriend?" She smiled big.

"Only if you want. I know I Want you to be my girlfriend."

"This all seems like a dream. I have dreampt so many times that this day would happen. I don't know how we kept in in for this long. We have been friend since we were 15. Now 10 years later we are still best friends. Now boyfriend and girlfriend. But I wonder how your fans are going to take it. Especially your girl fans."

"The whole world know you Hales. But they say your my mystery girl that I keep going back to. But they aren't going to find out because them if they know I'm off the market they are going to try and make me look like I'm cheating on you. And I don't want some sleezy magazine writer to tear us apart." He sat down on the couch an pulled Haley onto his lap.

"I wouldn't believe it. I know you Nathan Scott and yes you have slept around but you have never cheated, and I know that." She leaned in and kissed him. It suddenly became heated and she change positions and now was straddling his lap.

Nathan was taken back by her courageousness. Then there was a knock at the door. Haley climbed off of Nathan and yelled for them to come in.

"Hey. Um everyone is going to Karen's except me and Julian. Jude is sick and Davis is cranky." Brooke said smiling as she notice Nathan arm around me.

"Alright. We will see you later." Haley hugged Brooke then Nathan did. Then Nathan and Haley were alone again.

"Do you want to go to Karen's? I don't really want to. I have a fealing Bevin is going to be there because she became friend with skills. She is a bitch to me because Im your best friend."bHaley grabbed his hands.

"Lets go bak to your place. Practice was tough today plus that flight was boing. " Haley smiled and pulled him out of the dressing room.

* * *

"You have had this apartment since college. It seems weird. Why don't you buy a house?" Nathan questioned. They were cuddling on the couch.

"I live by myself. I don't need a house there would be too much space. I like my apartment. There has been some good memories here."

"Yes there has. Like that party you threw where you got totally wasted and I had to take care of you all night. Or when you and Damien had that fight and he trie to Hirt you."

"But you stopped him. I just want to thank you for all the times you have saved me Nathan. Your always Saving me." She leaned up and kissed him. Then grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled hi towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan asks.

"More than I'll ever be."


End file.
